


Lux in tenebris

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Bromance, Gen, POV First Person, fenito!Navlaan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Народные праздники фенито.





	Lux in tenebris

**Author's Note:**

> Для спецквеста ЗФБ, тема — «праздники».  
> Название — часть цитаты Ин.1:5 («свет во тьме светит, и тьма не объяла его»).

Обычно мы не зажигаем свечи. Чаще сёстры украшают гробницы цветами, принесёнными из Храма Аманы: их слабое лазурное сияние не причиняет боли нашим глазам и не тревожит сон мёртвых. Только изредка — для тех, кто так любил свет и пламя — в сумраке между ними танцуют крохотные огни, роняя восковые слёзы.

Я не знаю дат смерти всех, кто похоронен здесь, но помню, когда кого сюда принесли. Разница редко бывает большой. Соблюдать абсолютную точность — излишняя формальность, ведь время над ними уже не властно. Стены склепа дышат вечностью, и ей мы отдаём дань уважения, а не суетному и вероломному в своём непостоянстве круговороту.

Тихий, скромный праздник. Возложенные на холодный камень нежные лепестки, краткий ритуал, минута памяти и молчания. Песнь сестёр — не иная, чем для других, ведь здесь все равны, но неизменно прекрасная. Вот и все торжества.

Живые празднуют день, когда родились. День, когда покинули тьму материнского лона, в расставании объятого болью и мукой, чтобы добавить ещё один навзрыдный крик к той симфонии страдания, что есть жизнь. Никогда не мог этого постичь. Но странные традиции утешают их, лишённых благословенного покоя.

Сколько ты уже ходишь среди них, брат мой? Каково разделять их судьбу, отказавшись от предназначения, данного создателем?

В украшенные королевскими лилиями одежды они облачили тебя, золотыми кольцами унизали твои пальцы, увенчали гордым званием — но принесло ли оно тебе счастье?

Ересью они назвали слова твои и дела, грубыми верёвками связали чудотворные руки, предали имя твоё проклятию и забвению, а тело лютому огню — но вернул ли он тебя во всепрощающие объятия безвременья?

Нет, не вернул. Не окончился, а только начался твой нелёгкий путь. И всё же, прикрывая глаза и зажигая лампаду — ведь и тьме, и свету пламени ты верен одинаково — я шепчу эти слова.

С днём смерти, брат мой.


End file.
